This project investigates the role of DNA backbone modifications in duplex stability and the utility of fully backbone-modified oligomers as model systems for biological information transfer. A series of neutral- backbone DNA analogues are being synthesized and their hybridization behavior systematically studied. These modified oligomers will be further utilized as templates for directing the assembly of complementary substrates. Competition experiments will reveal the relative efficiency of the modified oligomers as templates and substrates relative to native DNA. This research will result in 1) the extension of methodology developed by the PI for assembly of amide-linked DNA analogues by solid-phase synthetic techniques. 2) greater understanding of the factors contributing to the molecular recognition events critical to replication, transcription, and translation, 3) progress in the development of simple in vitro template-directed replicating systems, and 4) the creation of biomedical-related research opportunities for Chicago State University faculty and students in a state of the art laboratory.